


Is this because I'm jealous?

by CamelotLady



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotLady/pseuds/CamelotLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono is jealous about Lori,especially around Steve. Steve/Kono established relationship.Not very Lori friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Is this because I'm jealous?  
 **Pairing** : Steve/Kono,McKono (I love that name!)  
 **Spoilers** : Second season I guess,because Lori is around so yeah...  
 **Disclaimer** : Not mine :(

 **WARNING** : THIS IS NOT LORI FRIENDLY (I don't like her at all,sorry Lori fans out there)

A/N: Thanks to cm757 for her super beta YOU! and OMG this is my very first McKono fic. Sorry if they're a little (a lot) OOC.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started with Lori's flirting.

She wasn't very subtle about it. She was kind of obvious and it was annoying. Especially since Steve wasn't doing much about it, I mean he wasn't complaining much and I guess that's what really pisses me off. It seem like he was enjoying all the attention he was getting from her.

Maybe I should say something about it? Slap her in the face and scream that he was mine? No. That wouldn't be right. Especially since nobody actually knew we were together. Guess that were the ups and downs of dating someone you work with.

"I've been thinking." Lori spoke from her desk, beating her long lashes at us. Correction, at him. Subtle much? "Maybe we could go and grab a beer tonight, do some team bonding?"

Team bonding my ass. She wanted to see if she could get into his pants.

"Sorry, not for me." Chin spoke "I have a date with Malia."

"And I'm getting Grace tonight." Danny replied.

That left me, Steve and her. That wasn't a very pretty picture though.

"What about you guys?" even when she said  _guys_  her eyes were stuck on Steve, ignoring my presence completely. "Team bonding? We could have some fun." She suggests

He stands on his desk, deep in thought. Was he really thinking about going out with her? Or was he thinking of a really polite way to turn her down?

"That sound like a good idea." he speaks, finally, and if I could just reach him from my desk his pretty face would have a nice bruise right now. "But I'll have to say no."

"Why?" she actually looks sad. Boomer.

"I have a bunch of paperwork to finish and if I don't do it now it might be here forever." he says politely "Maybe you and Kono could go."

Lori stares at me, the 'I can't believe I'm gonna be stuck with you' look written all over her face. Can't say I didn't feel the same way. I forgot to mention she kind of hates me? Because she totally does. I mean it's not THAT obvious, but if you pay attention, like I do every day, the way she looks at me is not very friendly. Although I did not expect us to become best friends any time soon, I thought since we are the only females in the team we could at least be nice to each other.

We could have. But she decided to flirt with my man. That would make any girl unhappy, I tell you that much.

"No matter how much I love your invitation, Lori…" although I don't think she had much of a choice "I have the worse headache ever and I really want to go home and sleep forever."

Meaning? Steve wasn't getting anything from me today. No mister.

"That's a shame." she says, though I do think she was cheering inside. "Maybe some other time."

"Yes, that'll be nice." No, not really.

"I guess I should go then." she stands up, taking her purse. That was the guy's idea; girls should stick together because we have a bond. Seriously? The only bond Lori and I have is that we both have boobs. "Goodnight guys. Bye Steve."

She waves at him and disappears behind the glass doors. I stare at Steve for a brief second before turning my head towards the awful amount of paperwork to be done. I'm really trying hard to ignore the jealousy growing inside me with each passing second, I swear I am. But even the way she speaks to him is different than the way she speaks to Danny, or Chin. How can I stop feeling this way if I see her acting all teenager-ish around him all the time?

Then the way he smiled at her wasn't helping at all either.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The team bonding thing was a pretty good idea" Steve speaks from the kitchen. I could really decide to either ignore his comment or snap back

"Yeah, especially to you." I snap. I could just see his smile even with his back turned towards me. He was really enjoying me being mad.

"What do you mean?" he asks innocently.

"You know what I mean. She practically worships the ground you walk on."

"No, she doesn't."

"Obviously you're enjoying this way too much."

"You're paranoiac."

"You know I'm right."

"She doesn't like me, Kono-" he states matter of factly.

"Of course she doesn't. She's totally and completely head over heels for you." Kono corrects sarcastically.

He laughs. He actually laughs at my own misery and jealousy. How can he find this amusing is beyond my own reasoning.

"I'm not joking." I snap at him. He stops laughing and turns towards me. "I know how she feels because I used to feel the same way when I first met you."

"Used to?"

"You know what I mean. I looked for excuses to spend more time with you, you know? That team bonding thing she's doing, that's an excuse."

"Well..." he grabs my hands and gives a light squeeze "that could work, if it wasn't because I'm head over heels for you."

How can I be mad at him after this?

"You better be"

**TBC**


	2. she really hates me.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She really hates me. She really does. And if you ask me it's kind of pathetic.

So I get it. I spend an awful amount of time with Steve, that's kind of obvious, but that's not an accurate reason for her to hate me. I mean, I try not to be rude to her, that much, and if she needs help… I help her. There's no need to all that hate.

"I bought food." Lori states, walking inside the HQ with several bags of Chinese on her hands. She had this huge smile on her face; she was content which was nice for a change.

Ok, so here's how I notice she doesn't like me very much. She leaves the bags on the table and the guys practically jump to grab some food. I take my time, leaving my pen on the desk and walking slowly towards the said food. Then I notice only four plates of Chinese, only four. Meaning she obviously disregard one of us. You know who? Maybe it's just me, maybe I'm putting too much thought into it, but I'm pretty sure she did this on purpose.

"Oh Kono you're here." she says sweetly. "I thought you had your day off so I didn't buy anything for you. Sorry."

Figured.

"It's ok. It's not like I'm that hungry anyways" I lie. Truth is I shouldn't have skipped breakfast today, I blame it on Steve though.

"We can share." Steve says, grabbing the food and seating next to me on the desk. "It's too much for only one person."

The look on Lori's face tells me she's not very pleased with herself. I'm pretty sure that's not how she planed things to work. If looks could kill, I'd be dead already.

"Thanks, boss." I smile sweetly at him and our hands barely touch, I could feel the electricity running through my body. Amazing how after all this time together, he can still make each other feel like this. There's really no way I could describe how much I love him.

"Thanks for the food, Lori." Danny breaks the silence, because this was getting a little bit awkward and maybe he did notice the look of pure hate she gave me. I'm really not that paranoiac after all.

"Yeah. sure" is all she says before disappearing to her desk.

"You see I'm not that crazy?" I speak while grabbing my things from my desk, ready to head home. "She really doesn't like me that much."

"She just forgot, it wasn't like she did it on purpose." Steve says.

"Of course she did! I mean, since when have I taken a single day off?"

"Never."

"See what I mean? She knew I was here. She just didn't want to feed me, that's all"

"And why, according to you, would she hate you?"

I point at him and then to me.

"She doesn't know anything." Steve replies. "Nobody does."

"We spend a lot of time together…" I tell him "…alone"

"No, we don't." he contradicts.

"And I figured she might have caught me smiling at you."

"I smile at you as well."

"There you have it. She hates me because she knows you like me."

"This is getting out of hands, Kono…." he shakes his head as he grabs my hand "you have to stop thinking she hates you because I like you, or because you like me. It's ridiculous."

"It's completely fair. It would be the same way if she were in my position." I sigh heavily as I rest my head on his chest."I don't want to be the jealous type of girlfriend but I can't help it. She kind of makes me feel uneasy and…  _angry_."

"Let's just not think about it, ok? Not tonight. I just want to go home and cuddle with my girl, can we do that?"

I smile at him before stealing a quick kiss.

"I had something else in mind, though."

He smiled brightly.

"I love the way you think."

**TBC**


	3. she doesn't like working together.

I don't think she likes when we work together either. She openly complains as why she has to ride with me instead of Chin or Danny. She says she already has a bond with me so she needs to create a bond between the guys now. Yeah, right. I don't openly complain though, although I should because riding with her is like riding with a freaking totem pole.

Steve, being the nice man that he is, tries to fix all the tension by asking me to ride with him. He thinks she might look happier since we were not riding together but she wasn't. Once we got back to HQ the complain begun.

It was getting sort of annoying if you ask me.

"This is useless." Lori complains, because she's getting to a point in which she complains about everything. "We're not getting anywhere with this case."

"It takes some time" I speak "usually more than an hour"

"No need to explain that, got it the first time around."

"You know what we need?" Steve says, instantly getting her attention. Seriously? Stop being so obvious. "Coffee. Lots of coffee."

"Great, I'm gonna get some." Lori practically jumps off her desk, grabs her purse and walks out. Danny laughs softly, shaking his head.

"What?" I ask, cause I'm curious about what he has to say.

"Steve got himself a fangirl..." he says, smiling at him. I narrow my eyes; there was no need for that statement. "...a hot one I might say."

"Danno,c'mon" Steve complains, though I'm not sure if he's actually complaining at all. I think he's pleased with himself. "You know that's not..."

"Accurate? Real? She really needs to stop being so obvious, right Kono?" he turns towards me, and I don't know if I can give him a proper answer without me being obvious about my anger. But then again Danny has no idea about our relationship, he thinks he's just asking a fellow friend about some crush a girl has on her boss, no big deal.

But then again, to me it is a big deal.

"Yeah. She was practically drooling over your feet." I say, looking directly at Steve's pretty face. He has this unreadable expression on his face, I wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable with the whole conversation at all. "She has been for a while."

"Again, you're thinking too much. Let's just forget about this whole thing, 'kay?"

He grabs the folder and disappears into his office. We share one last glance from his window, and there's this uneasy feeling inside my chest. First it was me noticing the unmistakable crush Lori has on him, but there's a complete different story when someone else notices it as well. It tells me I'm not just reading between the lines here, I'm being accurate and I don't like it at all.

She comes back half an hour later, bouncing on her way towards us.

"Coffee is here." She says, smiling politely at us. She hands Danny and Chin a steaming cup and me, well this is getting so common is annoying.

"Sorry, you wanted one to?"

"No worries. It's too hot anyways."

"I don't want you to believe I'm doing this on purpose" she apologizes, even if it was fake I could take that as a plus.

"Of course I don't."

"Because I really thought you didn't like coffee at all."

"Actually coffee is my favorite beverage ever. Just so you know."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Steve grabs his cup, stares at me and notices my hands are empty. He does a double take, looks at Lori, shakes his head and handles the cup to me.

"You're not drinking it?" Lori asks

"Yeah, we can share. Right, Kono?"

"From the same cup?" Danny asks, frowning. Steve nods, finding completely normal for two people sharing coffee from the same cup; it was ridiculous not to think otherwise. Though in our world this was common, having the guys watching us was a complete different story.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, we've been partners for a long time and we never shared anything. I find it odd, that's all."

"I can share with you if you want." He says. Danny makes a disgusted face.

"That's disgusting man." he walks away shaking his head and I can't help but smile at his reaction. And then Lori's reaction was slightly different from Danny's.

Was she mad? Was she gonna keep complaining about things and keep hating me forever? That remains to be seen.

"Ok people, let's get to work" Steve interrupts and the tension disappears once again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're gonna figure things out." I speak while we lay in bed. Steve turns around and stares at me, sleepy face and all he looked insanely adorable.

"What?"

"Danny and Chin are gonna figure things out."

"What makes you say that?" he asks, fully awake now.

"Well, he noticed the coffee sharing."

"That's nothing. We could all be doing the same thing, it's not weird."

"To Danny it is."

"Is that a bad thing?. Him finding out?"

"No. I mean I don't think so."

"Because I would really love for us to stop hiding." he smiles sweetly at me and I steal a kiss before settling myself in his chest.

"Yeah,me too."

"Besides that would stop Lori from flirting and all. It's a win win situation."

"I thought you liked that."

"No, actually it makes me a little bit uncomfortable and I really want it to stop."

"God, me too."

"You know I only have eyes for you, right?" he says "No matter how nice she's to me, no matter how sweet and kind, my heart will always belong to you."

"I know baby; I know" I kiss him sweetly and smile before resting my head on his chest once again, closing my eyes as I sigh "I love you."

"Love you to babe."

**TBC**


	4. I'm really trying.

I was really trying to, you know; forget the whole Lori thing and move on to a happy place away from her flirting. Besides, Steve already said he felt uncomfortable with the thing, which made me happy.

She, on the other hand, was not very willing to stop. And I could completely ignore it, like I said before, and pretend it didn't happen but the girl was getting annoying once again. Was she really acting like a teenager and calling his attention every five minutes?

"You wanna have some lunch?" she asked him, pretending no one was actually there, not even me. Not even Danny, nor Chin. There was nobody else in the world but her and Steve. That was bold.

"Uh… what?" he was so wrapped up in his paperwork that he completely ignored that fact that Lori was standing in front of him, asking him out. In front of me. Nice, right?

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

He looked at me, then to Lori and frowned.

"Lori I..." he gets up from the desk and stand in front of her, sighing heavily."I feel totally and completely flattered by all the attention I'm getting from you, really. But I don't think I can allow this to happen again."

"You could make his girlfriend very pissed" I interfere catching Danny's shocking reaction.

"You have a girlfriend?" he asked and I nod.

"Yes, he's been seeing someone for three months now."

"THREE?" he yells and I can't help but laugh at this whole conversation "I'm your partner, Steven. How come I am the last one to know?"

"Well, I didn't know either." Chin remarks.

"Yeah well, I thought I was your best friend." Danny says playing the hurt bff. "And how come you knew first?" he asks me and I smile broadly at him. I couldn't find another way of him, and the whole team, knowing about us. I just couldn't.

"Because it's me." I say flatly.

"Excuse me?" that caught Lori's attention. She snaps, looking at me in a not very polite way I might say.

"I'm Steve's girlfriend."

"No you're not." she says.

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"Oh now I get it!" Danny says pointing an accusatory finger at me "That's what the sharing, the coffee and the food are all about! It all makes sense now!"

"No it doesn't." clearly Lori was in denial.

"Yes it does. You cannot deny it Steven."

"I haven't. It's true." Steve finally speaks and I felt relieved for getting that all out off my chest. There's nothing cooler than being open about our feelings, especially among friends. "We've been together for three months. I can't believe you never noticed though, that doesn't speak very well of your detective skills, Danno."

"And now you offend me? Really nice Steven, really nice. First you hide something very important from me and now you insult me. Talk about friendship."

"I knew it." Chin speaks and if he did know, it will explain why he hasn't punch Steve already for dating his baby cousin. "though I should totally kick your ass for not telling me before, Boss" yeah, that'll do it.

"Sorry, cuz. We really wanted to keep it low profile."

"I understand." he says and smiles sweetly at me "If you hurt her I'll kill you." he says to Steve, to which he nods slowly. He doesn't have any other choice in the matter.

"So all this time, you two were together?" Lori finally speaks, the anger she felt before replaced by disappointment.

"Yes" I say, catching Steve's hand in the process. God it really felt nice to do this in public, I was really getting tired of hiding.

"And I suppose the no relationship between coworkers thing doesn't matter."

"Nope. I mean it did for a while but not anymore…" I continue "…so if you're still mad, which I assume you are, and want to speak to the Governor about it, you might as well do it. I don't care. I mean I do care but not that much because, you know what? That will not make me stop loving Steve at all and specially would not break us apart."

He turns his head towards me, holding me close to him and kissing my lips sweetly and passionately.

"I love you." he whispers, our faces inches apart.

"I love you too."

"That's it. I can't take it anymore." Danny announces and walks away from us, mouthing something on his way."I was not prepared for all that!" he yells finally and I can't help but giggle.

Even though the tension between Lori and me did not disappear, at least she wasn't gonna flirt with my man while I was around. Though since I'm not planning on leaving Steve's side if I can help it, I don't think she'll have time for flirting at all.

Sounds cruel and all but I can't help but being happy.

**THE END!**


End file.
